


Taunting

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gags, Incest, Kinky Benny, Kinky Dean, M/M, Mentioned Foursome, Multi, Name Calling, Riding, Slut Dean, Taunting, Threesome, Top Benny, Top Sam, Unrequited Lust, but just a little bit cause why not?, experimenting, mentioned Dean/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Benny couldn't help but enjoy taunting Sam especially when he knew how much Sam disliked him and how much Sam desperately wanted Dean.





	Taunting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“Your brother looks beautiful like this, doesn’t he?” Benny pumped three fingers inside Dean’s ass, pressing just right against his prostate to only to have Dean moaning like a whore in response to the pleasure curling inside of him. “So responsive and I haven’t put my cock in him yet.”

Sam yanked at his restraints when Benny bent down to lick up against the length of Dean’s hard cock and hummed in response to the taste. He tried to say something but the ball-gag Benny had shoved in his mouth made the words muffled.

Benny had made sure to use the biggest ball-gag he could find in the toy box to ensure Sam couldn’t say anything.

“Dean here is a bit of a cockslut.” Benny said as if he was sharing a secret. He flashed a grin that was all teeth and dark pleasure, “You should hear ‘im when he’s bouncing on my cock, beggin’ for more. He _loves_ having my thick cock buried in that slutty hole of his.” He slowly pulled his fingers from Dean’s ass and used the free hand to spread Dean’s legs wider. “He gets even louder with two cocks fuckin’ him. I’ve lost track of the number of times I’ve invited someone to share his ass with me. More than a handful of times I’ve found two guys, one to help me fill his ass and another to fuck that filthy mouth of his.”

“You gonna fuck me tonight or should I go ride Sammy in that chair over there?” Dean’s brow was arched as he stared up with a hint of defiance. “Or maybe I should go to a bar and pick myself up a couple of guys who know what to do with me?”

Benny didn’t speak but instead pushed into Dean’s ass. The familiar heat and clench of Dean’s body had his eyes hooding with pleasure. He’d made sure Dean was loose enough that it was still a deliciously tight fit but not to the point where it was cause Dean too much pain.

There really was nothing better than fucking Dean into the mattress and watching the pretty hunter begging him for it  _harder faster please Benny please please make me feel it_. Dean truly was a slut for his cock, for any kind of big cock, and Benny had been far too amused when he’d realized Sam didn’t like him _because_ he was fucking Dean regularly.

But Benny could share. He’d let Sam have a taste of his big brother’s greedy ass and then he’d make sure to fuck Dean in places that Sam was bound to stumble across. Anything to watch the youngest Winchester’s eyes spark with fury and see the way he held it in check because Dean enjoyed him far too much.

“He feels so good, _Sammy_.” Benny flicked his eyes over to Sam and smirked when he saw the youngest Winchester’s eyes narrowed at him. That fury, the twisted kind of hate, was more than obvious and Benny relished it as he rolled his hips forward fucking Dean’s plump ass. “There is nothing like Dean’s ass. So tight. It was made to be fucked.” He snapped his hips forward quicker and when Dean reached up he caught his wrists easily pinning them to the sheets.

His strength made it effortless to pin Dean, to manhandle him and it only seemed to drive Dean to the point of an insatiable kind of lust.

He watched Sam struggling as he leaned forward and started to suck against the skin of Dean’s neck. It had Dean moaning and his heels dug into the back of his thighs. “Fuck me harder please Benny. Wanna feel it.”

The scent of Dean’s blood, pumping under his skin, was delicious and he relished the scent.

Benny tightened his fingers around Dean’s wrists and slammed up into Dean at a hard, fast pace that had the headboard pounding against the wall. He listened to the hitches in Dean’s breathing, the way Dean’s heart pounded and his blood sang underneath his freckled skin. “Come on, sugar. How bad do you want it?”

“Bad. I’m gettin’ close.” Dean tried to match him but Benny had supernatural strength on his side. He used it to manipulate Dean’s body into the position he wanted. “Oh there. Yes there yes yes oohh fuck—that’s— _Benny_! Fuck fuck fuck you feel so fucking good. _Harder please harder I’m so close so fucking close_.”

“Not yet.” He used his free hand to grip Dean’s cock and hold off his orgasm only to earn a snarl. “You only get to come when you take two cocks in that gorgeous ass of yours. You _know_ that’s the rule and we’re trying something a bit more…taboo tonight but I know you’ll try almost anything once.”

“ _Then_   _give me another cock_!” Dean locked his legs down harder so he could drag Benny deeper. “Please Benny _please_.” The needy tone, Dean’s wrecked voice, went straight to Benny’s cock and he groaned lowly as his hips kept viciously snapping forward.

“So greedy aren’t you?” Benny adjusted how he was pinning Dean’s arms and grinned down at him. “One guy isn’t enough for you. Gotta have two taking care of you. Sometimes three so all of those greedy holes are full.”

“Yes. Yes I’m greedy…dammit Benny.” Dean’s cheeks were flushed and Benny loved how fuckable he looked. His lips were swollen from kisses and there were marks on his neck. This human was gorgeous, made to be fucked and _owned_ , and Benny had quiet a few intentions of making sure he got to keep Dean for longer. He couldn’t give up the violence, strength and the delectable body that belonged to Dean Winchester. “You _know_ how greedy I am.”

“Hmmm.” Benny slowed until he was simply resting above Dean still buried to the hilt. The tight clench of Dean around him was sinful. As he rested there, waiting, he received an annoyed sound escaping Dean as the hunter tried to move. Benny used his body to keep Dean pinned and laughed when it earned him a frustrated growl. “Should we get dressed and pick some guy up at the bar? A big, tough guy who will fuck you how you like? Someone like the man from last night?” he asked while staring at Sam, “We could get ya a nice thick cock to fill ya up? Some stranger who is looking for something rough and fast that’ll leave that ass of yours aching.”

Dean growled under him, “I don’t care who. Stop fuckin’ teasin’.”

“What do you think, Sam?” the question earned him muffled threats that only had amusement filling Benny. He loved seeing both of them strung out. It made things far more interesting and it made it only a little tempting to let Sam possibly indulge in fucking Dean at a later date.

But only once or twice. Benny preferred the variety of seeking out men he wanted to see fucking Dean or who he wouldn’t mind fucking Dean together with. Sam, while Dean’s brother, wasn’t the typical kind of man he sought out for the wild nights he enjoyed with Dean.

It took a little bit to separate from Dean who protested the entire way until he noticed exactly what Benny was doing.

He freed Sam and watched the tallest Winchester remove his gag before throwing it aside. Sam wasted no time shoving him against the wall and grinding against him as he shoved their mouths together. It was rough and demanding but Benny gladly took it. He could hear Dean complaining behind them and pushed Sam back.

It didn’t surprise him that Sam was trying to punish him in such a way but Benny didn’t mind it. He could smell the frustration coming off of Sam in waves.

“Brother sounds upset.” Benny watched Sam turn his attention on Dean.

They all ended up on the bed, pressed together, as Benny guided Dean down onto Sam’s cock. He watched as each inch sank into Dean’s ass until Dean was sitting on Sam, squirming and rolling his hips as he adjusted to the impressive cock Sam possessed for the very first time. It took a little longer for him to work his fingers in alongside Sam’s cock, it was about as thick as his own, to open Dean up for another cock.

Benny was careful but Dean’s impatience had him hurrying and Dean moaned when he pushed in another finger. “I’m ready dammit.  _Fuck me_!” the bossy tone only had amusement filling Benny but he started pushing inside regardless.

Dean always thought he was ready for the second cock but he never was and he always ended up whimpering, body shuddering, as he struggled to adjust to being too full too soon.

The whole-time Dean was moaning and demanding he  _hurry it the fuck up_. Benny dragged it out longer until Dean was growling at him and trying to move. “So greedy.” Benny bottomed out. He leaned forward to press Dean down onto Sam’s chest harder. “Always need two cocks to sate that appetite of yours.”

His lips dragged over the back of Dean’s neck and moved to his shoulder, dragging along the skin as Dean shivered and moaned. They moved slow despite the way Benny could  _see_  Sam wanted more than anything to simply fuck into Dean until they were both coming.

It wasn’t often but Benny allowed one of his teeth to cut Dean’s warm skin and the scent of rich blood filled his senses. Benny immediately latched his mouth over the cut skin, greedily sucking, as he started to fuck up into Dean’s stuffed ass.

He started up with a slow and teasing pace, driving Dean to the edge where he was begging them to fuck him harder but Benny set the pace even as he continued to delight in the richness of Dean’s blood. He guided both of them until Sam came and he leaned Dean back so Sam could start jerking Dean off while he kept fucking up into Dean’s warm hole.

He came seconds after Dean’s ass clenched tight around him with the hunter’s orgasm. Everything in Dean went limp when he finished and Benny dragged his tongue over the cut he’d made. Dean was warm and pliant as Benny pulled out so he could haul Dean up off his brother in order to drag him back down onto the bed with him.

His arms curled around Dean and he slipped his soft cock back into Dean’s sloppy, loose hole while staring at Sam over Dean’s shoulder. He could hear the way Dean’s breathing started to even out, tired from the early day and the wild night before.

“Shut the door on your way out.” The taunt had Sam’s eyes narrowing but Dean, not sensing the tension or understanding what was going on, mumbled his agreement even as he bid Sam a goodnight.

Benny smirked at Sam and pressed his mouth against the cut he’d made where it was still sluggishly bleeding. The door clicked shut after a few minutes of Sam dressing and finally leaving.

“Was good.” Dean mumbled as Benny pulled him back so his soft cock was fully nestled inside of Dean’s warm hole.

“It was but I was thinking we’d try something a bit more adventurous this weekend. I have a few friends I know you’d love to meet and they’d leave you achin’ in all the best ways, sugar.”

Dean sighed out, body going lax, as his heart beat steadily.

“Sounds good.”

Benny thought about the group of men he was referring to, most bigger and stronger than him, and how they would leave Dean a sloppy fucked out mess with what would no doubt be a sated grin.

He’d have to accidentally dial Sam when Dean was in the midst of getting his greedy ass fucked into the mattress. Benny mentally grinned at the thought of how outraged Sam would be and couldn’t help but think Sam had it coming. He wasn’t above being petty every once and awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. Couldn't help but enjoy having Benny taunting and teasing while Dean is just completely obvious about what is going on.


End file.
